You're not you, when you're hungry
by xfmoon
Summary: Just a silly little fic. Set sometime in the future after season 2.


**A/N:** This is just a silly little thing that wanted to be written. It makes absolutely no sense, but what can I say inspiration has a way of hitting me in the weirdest of ways.

Don't really know when this is set, but perhaps somewhere in the future after season 2, it's a happier place in time for our heroes, I'm sure.

 **Spoilers:** Don't really think there are any spoilers in here. It just makes more sense if you've watched both seasons.

 **Disclaimer:** I might not be me right now, but I still do not own the rights to Timeless, nor any of the candy brands mentioned in here.

* * *

"Now I get it." Amy all but jumped off the couch due to her apparent epiphany.

The others looked at her startled by her outburst, but not surprise by her sudden realization, which they had quickly gotten used to. They had all been sitting in the old sofa group watching whatever was running on the TV. Not really paying that much attention, mainly just winding down after their latest mission.

"What do you get?" Lucy asked. Having her little sister back was still new to her, but she loved every minute of it. She had told her everything about time travel, Rittenhouse, their mother, etc., as she couldn't see the point in hiding any of it at all anymore. Amy in return had had a lot of questions, not all Lucy had had an answer to, but for every little whimsical question she got, Lucy tried her best to answer them. Generally just being overjoyed to have her back in her life. Amy had insisted on moving into the Bunker with her, and Lucy had welcomed her with open arms.

"Why mom always wanted us to bring her Snickers."

"Okay." Lucy said, not sounding too convinced. "Why?"

"She wasn't her."

"Meaning?" Lucy asked a bit bewildered.

"She was hungry."

Lucy furrowed her brow. "I still don't get it."

"Rittenhouse power hungry. She wasn't allowed to just be who she was, she was pretending all the time." Amy explained.

"And what does that have to do with her asking for and us bringing her Snickers?"

"Didn't you see the commercial just now?" Amy asked.

"What?" Lucy really hadn't been paying that close attention to the TV.

"The Snickers commercial; 'You're not you, when you're hungry'."

"...Eat a Snickers." Rufus finished for her. And Amy smiled in return.

"So, what you're saying is that mom wanted Snickers, because she was "hungry" after power." Lucy made mock air quotes. "So, that when she ate them she could be herself, because she was pretending to be someone else."

"Exactly." Amy said triumphantly.

"Ah, I don't know Amy. I think you're reaching now."

"Too much metaphor in there, even for me." Rufus butted in.

"I don't know, I think she might be on to something." Jiya said smiling at Amy, who beamed right back at her.

"I've heard worse." Came Connor's dry reply.

"You're overthinking it." Said Flynn, who also wanted to air his opinion.

"Yeah, I might have to agree with Flynn on this one." Was what Wyatt said. And it made everybody else turn and look at him incredulously. "What?" He asked seeing all of them staring. "I'm allowed to agree with Flynn, when he makes the most sense of all of you."

Lucy smiled at Wyatt. And that smile wasn't lost on Amy. They'd been through a lot, she knew, and they were good place right now, but they weren't quite where they'd once been.

"Oh, come on you guys, you're no fun." Amy complained.

"It doesn't make any sense, Amy. Mom was who she was. With or without the Snickers. She made her choice." Lucy said with a sad taint in her voice that seemed to reflect the general vibe in the room.

"I know I didn't live through any of that the way you all did, but think about it, wouldn't it be kinda cool if she had a hidden agenda with always wanting us to bring her Snickers?"

"I think we've reached our limits of hidden agendas and secret cabals, for one lifetime." Lucy stated as a matter of fact. "Just be glad you didn't have to live through that particular nightmare."

Amy shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"You think, maybe she was just really hangry, had the munchies or something. And Snickers was her go to snack." Rufus suggested.

"Now that sounds plausible." Lucy agreed.

"Buzz killers." Was Amy's only comeback.

"I don't know about all of you, but this conversation has really given me a hankering for chocolate right now." Jiya said.

"Good thing I brought hot chocolate, and the rest of my kids Halloween candy then." said the newly arrived Agent Christopher.

Everyone's faces lit up and the dash to the kitchen was almost instantaneously.

"And the crowd went wild." Flynn muttered pacing himself, but still hoping there were a few Reese's buttercups left in there for him, once the dust settled and the wildlings had been fed.

"So, you just stole your kids' candy?" Rufus asked.

"They've gotten plenty already. It's not healthy."

"But you got no qualms giving it to us?" Jiya quipped.

"Thought you might need something different once in a while. To keep up the morale." Was agent Christopher's motherly reply.

"Well I for one am not complaining." Rufus said with his mouth full of candy.

"You never do when there is food involved." Wyatt said.

"Hey, I welcome change when it's this good and edible." Rufus replied, smiling happily in his sugar rush.

They'd ripped through most of the goodies, but after a while Denise noticed that there were still a few pieces left on the table, that no one had touched.

"Does no one want the Snicker bars?" Agent Christopher asked.

"No way. They are tainted by association now." Rufus said.

"And what does that mean?" Agent Christopher asked having not heard the previous conversation.

"With them being the favorite candy bar of a criminal organization and all, I wouldn't touch them." Rufus explained.

"To be fair, I only said that it was our mother that liked it. We have no idea about the candy bar preferences of the rest of Rittenhouse." Amy said, then added an uncertain "Right?" directed at her sister, who nodded her agreement.

"Of course, that's right. Evil organizations don't have time to decide stuff like that, being that they're much more occupied with taking over the world, or what other kind of evil plans that they have. It's not like they held a national vote and elected this candy bar to be the evilest and then decided to put a bowl of Snickers out at every Rittenhouse meeting or Summit. It could be that most of them prefer M&Ms or even gummy bears." Jiya noted.

"If it turns out to be lifesavers they favor, I'm gonna quit. That just ain't right." Rufus added.

"It should be jawbreakers." Flynn remarked, while sliding his hand from one side to the other over his own jaw, remembering all the times he'd been sore there after returning from missions.

"Well we'll just have to do a survey. Ask the next sleeper agent we come across about his or her sweets preferences then, won't we." Wyatt said sarcastically.

Lucy jumped onboard the sarcastic train saying: "I agree. It's important to have sufficient data to analyze if we are going to make any major conclusions about them."

"I can help you out right there." Rufus said. "They're crazy!"

"And evil!" Jiya added.

"And generally, not very nice." Was Connor's contribution.

"I think that's covered in the other two statements." Agent Christopher said, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh, okay." Connor said nonchalantly and went back to nursing his bottle.

"So, I guess that means there are still no takers?" Denise waved her hand towards the table with the left-over Snickers. "Fine. Mark and Olivia will be overjoyed. It's just a candy bar after all." She said, trying more to convince herself than the others, who had already dubbed it as evil.

"I don't know, I wouldn't feed those to my kids." Rufus said.

"You don't have any children." Jiya chided.

"Maybe you should just take it to the prison, put it in front of the incarcerated Rittenhouse members and see what happen." Wyatt suggested.

"I bet they're gonna eat them." Rufus said.

"Because they're Rittenhouse?" Amy said, now a little unsure of her basic premise.

"No!" Flynn said almost exploding in frustration over the conversation. "Because it's freaking chocolate. In a prison, no less. I would eat those too if I were still in prison." Flynn admitted and added. "And I'm as far from being Rittenhouse as I can come."

"Yeah, okay, I guess I can see that." Rufus conceded.

They ate their way through the rest of the Halloween candy loot leaving only the Snickers in their wake. Despite agent Christopher's best intention to take the candy bars home with her, all the talk about them being associated with Rittenhouse had given her pause. And so, they remained in the Bunker. Untouched. Tucked away on one of the top shelves in the kitchen. Until one day...

 **xXx**

...Or rather one night, when someone snuck into the kitchen and ate them.

"Aha, busted!" A light switch got turned on and Amy sprang out from her hiding place startling the person who was about to eat their loot. "I knew I wasn't going crazy; the Snickers stash is shrinking." The sound of victory was apparent in her voice. "But I gotta say, I wasn't expecting you." She narrowed her eyes at her felon. "Caught with your fingers in the cookie jar, or is it the Snickers shelf?" She shrugged to herself.

"Who were you expecting then?" Lucy asked guiltily.

"I halfway thought we had been infiltrated by a Rittenhouse spy, who was just lying low waiting to spring into action."

Lucy looked at her unimpressed. "We did that already." She said, memories of Jessica flooding her mind momentarily. "Granted you weren't here for that either, but I'm pretty sure none of us that are left down here are Rittenhouse."

"And you're sure you're not discovering or rediscovering your roots or anything?" Amy questioned her big sister.

"Amy you're being ridiculous. It's still just chocolate. Why do you even care if there are 4 and not 5 Snickers hidden away in the cupboard?"

"I don't. I just wanted to make sure that – and hear me out before you call me crazy – someone isn't hiding in the ducts, coming out at night and eating our food. And you know, taping our conversations during the day, sending them off to Rittenhouse. Because some of the talks I've had since being here I would not want people to know about."

"Amy." Lucy stopped her before she could ramble on.

"Yes."

"You're crazy." Lucy called her out, then got curious. "And what kind of conversations have you been having exactly?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Amy said. "I want to know why you're eating the forbidden Snickers."

"There was nothing else in here worth eating, that's why." Lucy brushed her off.

Amy knowing a brushoff when she experienced one said: "Nah, I'm not buying that."

Lucy put on her best innocent looking face. "What?" She asked. "Just let it be Amy. If I knew you would be this much trouble, I never would have reinsured your existence."

Amy played offended. "Okay first off; Ouch. Second; how dare you? And third; you don't eat chocolate in the night unless..." Amy made an overdramatized intake of breath. "You're sleeping with Wyatt, aren't you?"

"Amy, keep your voice down." Lucy berated.

"I knew it." She mock whispered. "Double busted." She exclaimed in a whisper with a big smirk on her face.

Lucy made to leave muttering: "Oh, now I really wished I was working for Rittenhouse."

"So, you could kick my ass?" Amy asked following her.

"No, so I wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Oh, burn." Amy remarked sarcastically. She was about to educate her big sister on how to make a better comeback, when Wyatt popped his head into the kitchen asking; "What's taking so long?" before seeing Amy and freezing midsentence.

"I got busted." Lucy said, while Amy just smiled the widest smile he'd ever seen directed at him.

"Oh." Was all he could come up with.

"To be fair; I was just on the lookout for a Rittenhouse spy, or a Snickers ninja, or you know anything inside that range. But what I stumbled on to turned out to be that much more interesting." She snickered.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"I told you snacking at this hour were a bad idea." Wyatt said accusatorily at Lucy.

"I was hungry, and needed the energy." She said half smiling at him, and he melted momentarily before looking at Amy, who was busy observing their little exchange.

"It might not be much of an excuse, but I get it, chocolate is still chocolate." Amy said. "Okay, I'm going back to bed now." She announced. "Enjoy the chocolate and don't do something I wouldn't do." She winked at them as she passed by.

"Should we be worried?" Wyatt asked Lucy.

"About Rittenhouse having bugged our Snickers or Amy telling on us?"

"Either, I guess." Wyatt said.

She shook her head, deciding that the Rittenhouse connections were too foolish to address, so instead she said. "She won't tell." She then gave it another thought and declared. "But we might need to pick up some Snickers next time we're out and about, and not in the 1600s, to cover up my theft. Or she'll just keep talking about spies, secret agents or ninjas, and eventually tip of the others. I swear sometimes I think she's still nine."

"She's just observant, with an active imagination, and a healthy sense of reality spiced up with a bit of worry. We've all seemed to go bonkers from time to time down here. She means well."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Come on let's go back." Lucy said, sliding her hand down his arm before heading back towards the direction of the rooms.

"Sure thing, ma'am." Wyatt said, making sure to grab a few extra Snickers, just in case one of them got the munchies again later.

* * *

 **A/N:** I woke up to this Snickers commercial playing on TV. Don't know if you know them, it's basically some famous person acting up, then eating a Snickers and turning into a regular person. And the tagline goes: "You're not you, when you're hungry. Eat a Snickers". And silly me almost jumped off the couch – much like Amy – when it hit me; I can use this to explain the Snickers mystery in Timeless. Easier said than done. But I just really want to know the story behind those Snickers. Please gimme more Timeless, as I'm sure December's movie won't answer this particular question.

This was not a commercial for any kind of candy, I swear, and frankly I just gave myself the munchies.

I've never written Snickers that many times in a fic or anywhere else before, never!

I love my little Amy conspiracy theorist.

Apparently, I can make anything into a Lyatt fic; as how this fic turned out was not how I intended it to go at all.


End file.
